


Lights

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Series: Sherlock Xmas 2020 Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, M/M, Prompt: Lights, SherlockXmas2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: John and Sherlock head out to Angelo's on a cold December evening.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Xmas 2020 Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060931
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48
Collections: Sherlock Xmas 2020





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allsovacant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/gifts).



> A 221B Ficlet, written for Sherlock Xmas 2020. Prompt: Lights
> 
> 221 words, the last word beginning with B

‘I know you’ve been a bit bored…’ John said to Sherlock, as they tightened their scarves against the bitter December chill, ‘and I know you want to hit me every time I look at our box of Christmas decorations…’ Sherlock predictably rolls his eyes at this, but doesn’t deny it, ‘so I thought… Angelo’s. I’ll treat you to dinner -’

‘He never charges us.’

‘ _I’ll treat you to dinner_ , and then _you_ can untangle the lights for the tree. What do you say?’

John looks up at him with a hopeful smile, but the detective isn’t looking his way. His attention has been captured by the fluttering trails of police tape around the front entrance of their local Doubletree hotel, and the blue and white lights of the emergency vehicles dancing on the plain brickwork, illuminating the dark evening.

Sherlock turns back to him and grins, the big goofy smile he saves for the rare occasions when he’s _really_ happy. ‘John, _they_ are what I call Christmas lights!’ He bounces eagerly from one foot to the other.

‘No, Sherlock, come on, we’re going to -’ he starts to say, but it’s too late, Sherlock is darting off towards the crime scene in a blur of Belstaff.

John looks towards the hotel, and Sherlock, then back in the direction of Angelo’s. He sighs.

‘Bollocks.’


End file.
